Pups and the bump in the night
When evervest gets scared she says she will never go to sleep again can owen and the pups help evervest overcome her fear it all starts on halloween chase is a superhero rubble is a pop star rocky is a viking zuma is a pirate owen is a detecive skye is a princess marshall is a wizard and evervest is a clown owen yawns time for bed pups chase agreed owen come on pups eveyone goes to bed and sleeps in the middle of the night evervest has a bad dream evervest in sleep no i wont leave paw patrol wakes up screaming owen what the heck owen and the pups garthed outside evervests pup house zuma evervest dudette whats wrong evervest nothing zuma zuma you sure evervest im sure owen knocks on her door owen evervest can i come in please? evervest ok but i dont want the others to be around as its private owen signals for the pups to leave owen they have gone evervest opens her pup house door and lets owen in when hes in she closes it evervest sits on bed crying owen evervest whats wrong evervest sobbs i had a nightmare owen its ok he picks her up and puts her on his lap evervest it was about ryder saying i did alot of bad things and he told me that i was to leave the paw patrol forever owen im sure ryder would never do that unless it was nessary evervest can i sleep with you and please dont tell the others owen sure you can sleep with me poor thing and i wont tell the pups evervesf thanks owen evervest lay on owens tummy and tryed to get to sleep but couldn't evervest owen i think ill stay awake because im frightened that ill have another bad dream owen evervest do you need help from the pups evervest yes owen ok owen gets the pup pad and calls the pups owen paw patrol to the lookout pups owens calling when they get topsided chase paw patrol ready for action owen sir owen ok pups this time we need to help evervest she had a bad dream about ryder removing her from the paw patrol and she is scared to sleep so ill need marshall since your our medic pup we need you to check evervest marshall ready for a ruff ruff rescue owen and me ill try to convince her to sleep paw patrol is on a roll marshall and owen go to evervests pup house owen marshall can you check evervests heart please? marshall sure owen afterwards marshall checks her pulse owen evervest can you tell me whats bothering you? evervest ok but ill whisper it to you owen ok evervest whispering its not only the nighmare i was afraid of im also scared of the dark owen its no big deal evervest marshall evervest is scared of the dark marshall really evervest yes owen evervest i have an idea would you like a nightlight evervest yes owen owen ok owen grabs his pup pad and calls rocky rocky what do you need owen ? owen rocky i need you to invent a nightlight for evervest rocky sure thing ill check my truck owen ok when rocky has finished his invention rocky here you go evervest evervest thanks so much rocky hugs rocky your welcome owen i think its time for bed rocky ok goodnight evervest goodnight rocky evervest snuggles down with her paw around owen and kisses him for greatness for what he did